


The First Time Sophie Saw Him—The Prequel Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened between Sophie and Nate before Leverage was formed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Sophie Saw Him—The Prequel Job

This takes place before the show, for the most part. Prequel meetings between Sophie and Nate.

The First Time Sophie Saw Him—The Prequel Job

The first time Sophie saw him, she sighed in frustration. She knew he’d be a danger to her in every way. The second time they met, she actually introduced herself. The way he said her name, almost growling it, had made her just a bit tingly in all the right places. The third time was the charm. He shot her. She shot first though. He bloody well shot her. Wanker. The fourth, fifth, sixth time (she’d lost count), they danced around each other, well one time they actually danced, the other times they just stared. So was this the seventh time? It couldn’t be.

Maybe her timing was off. Their encounters had been exciting and exasperating and ultimately upsetting. He’d fool her, she’d fool him. Their dance continued for quite some time. She knew he was happily (possibly happily) married with a child. Sophie didn’t usually mess with men who were married, unless they owned something she wanted. She never took it too far, just enough for them to tell her what she wanted. Nothing more, nothing less.

With Nathan Ford, she had wanted more. With the one kiss that they had shared, she indeed had wanted more. His Catholic guilt had chased him away from anything they might do together. Why was it in all the world she would have to desire the only honest man on the planet? The challenge?

No, it was more than the challenge. Nate Ford was of average height, average weight, had dark hair, blue eyes. Nothing that notable, except when you looked into his eyes. They had a way of drawing one in. The way he walked with confidence; the way his mind worked almost like hers, except for the part of her being a criminal; his smirk when he caught up with her; and oh my goodness, his voice could make her melt with him saying her name.

He knew that she knew that he had always wanted her. If she could just break through that tough exterior, perhaps she could have what she wanted. The man, the whole man, for one glorious night. He’d be good with those hands; he’d probably make her suffer just a little bit. At least she’d have something to remember him by on those cold, rainy nights in her flat in London while she waited for her next score. Alas, it was not to be.

It was ironic when he showed up in Chicago to watch her act. She could actually feel his presence in the audience. That second sense had helped preserve her life more than once while he was chasing her. But he was out of the game now. Why would he show up? Surely he didn’t know what her next mark was? She’d certainly find out what his game was, if she had to seduce it out of him.

Showing up in the alley outside the theatre was a nice touch. Only he wasn’t alone. Dammit. What was he doing with those criminals? She knew exactly who they were, having encountered them in her travels. Parker had beaten her to a painting once by seconds. She watched as the girl sprinted off with her payday. Hardison had hacked a gentleman whom she was conning into giving him lots and lots of money. That was a bust. And Eliot Spencer? Let’s just say her Chinese was better than his had been, the bastard. That jade necklace was worth millions.  She thought back to the last time she had encountered him.

The effect that Nate Ford had on her had not diminished one bit, even though it had been over two years since she had seen him. He had come to her to help him con a very important man to see if the man was attempting to collect on a very big payday that he did not deserve. That painting was not even on her radar. Not her style. In the end, Nate had proven that the man had it stolen for the insurance payout, getting the client arrested.

They had a great time conning the man, danced afterward for old time sake. She could tell he was a bit on edge, like he wanted to say something to her, tell her what was on his mind. Sophie was finally able to pull out of him what was going on.

“My marriage is not good,” he finally told her.

She backed away. She could not believe that she had backed away from him at that moment after what had happened with him before. Sophie did not want to be the home wrecker for him. She did not want Nate remembering her as being that.

“Then maybe you should go home and fix your marriage,” she answered tersely.

“I would if there was something to fix.”

He had given up on his marriage. This was not the Nathan Ford that she knew.

“My son was sick there for a while, but he’s better now. I have that.” He didn’t sound so sure of what he had just said. “He’s better.”

“Nate, I had heard. I am so sorry he was ill.”

Nate just nodded his head. He was so much rougher around the edges than he had been before. A little bit scruffier, hair a bit longer and curled along his collar, suit a bit rumpled. Not the Nate that she had encountered before. That had been the time they had shared the kiss to end all kisses.

Nineteen months before her last meeting with him, she had made a significant mistake in her planning, opening a door for Mr. Ford to enter. Luckily he didn’t catch her with the goods because her timetable had been utterly destroyed by his meddling. She’d have to regroup and try a different tactic. Only him showing up at the party where she was supposed to start exploring a different way in had blown that up too.

He’d arrived late, hiding in the shadows of the room. She had only noticed him when he went for a drink at the nearest open bar, slipping back into the shadows quickly. He was waiting, hopefully for her. Now that did make her skin tingle, for him just to skulk in the shadows to go after her.

She finally was able to corner him in the library just off the ballroom. He had claimed that he was just there to assess the security system that had just been installed (liar, it wasn’t a new system). He was a good liar, but not that good. His tells she could read a mile away. She wondered if anyone else could or it was just her.

Finishing his drink, he slowly placed it on the desk, holding out his hand to her.

“Dance with me,” he asked as the orchestra in the other room played something slow and seductive.

This could be trouble, she thought. He knew her moves, having worked with him a few times. That night was nothing new, only it was. He seemed different. His eyes were brighter, his smirk was larger and as he pulled her close, she wondered now if she was being conned. Dammit, he was her Achilles heel. Why did she have to fall for this?

At first he held her with just enough space between them to be polite. Two could play that game, she thought. She’d dance close and try to take his wallet and keys, if just for fun.

Running her hand up his arm, the other went lower. He didn’t seem to mind the extra contact one bit.

“I’d like my wallet and keys to stay where they are,” he whispered in her ear.

Dear god man, she wished she could record what he just said and take it with her. Her fantasies could be fulfilled for months with just that one phrase.

“You surely don’t think I’d ever take advantage of you, Mr. Ford.”

“You’ve taken advantage every single time we’ve met, Ms. Devereaux.”

Did he know how many times she’d undressed him with her eyes? How in god’s name did he do that?

“That would be rather challenging, now wouldn’t it, Nate,” she finished, putting her lips right up against his ear to answer. She could feel the shiver that traveled his body.

“I think that you’re up for the challenge, Sophie,” he told her as his lips hovered over her jaw.

Without even realizing it, they were both now closer than they had ever been, even after the incident with the guns. He had sewn her back together just as she had done the same for him. Having herself exposed to him while he had performed the act gave her memories to work with for at least a year. He was gentle when he could be, only glancing inappropriately when he thought she wasn’t looking. She might have just forgiven him if he hadn’t ruined one of her best coats by putting a hole in it. He promised next time to aim lower. Bloody bastard.

If she hadn’t hurt so much, she probably would have enjoyed his hands on her back. And other places. Another time, another place. At least she had gotten to see just a bit more of him with the shirt off and the needle in her hands. As he shoved his coat and shirt off for her to stitch him up, her assessment of him had been correct. He was built rather slender, a bit of muscle, probably from chasing her around so much. His arms were strong as he held onto her many times. He looked like the average man. When she touched him though, it was like she’d been jolted with electricity.

The look that he gave her, like he could see into her soul had made her want to throw him down to the ground and show him why they had been dancing around each other for years. But she couldn’t.

As they danced to another song, she longed for the day when they had no physical contact. He had taken to touching her occasionally, hand on her back, her arm, her side. Just a light touch here and there. Dammit all to hell and back, why was he trying to torture her?

Her right hand traveled to the nape of his neck. His hair was much shorter than it had ever been, his unruly curls almost shorn off. Oh she wished he hadn’t done that. To be able to run her hands through his hair and pull had fueled many fantasies.

“I, um, think that maybe we should,” he stuttered out, trying to find the words to say.

“Should what,” she sighed as she moved against him.

“We, I can’t, why don’t we,” Nate again couldn’t form a coherent thought.

She looked directly in his eyes. Lust, longing, fire. Why did he affect her so?

Unconsciously biting her lip, she stared into those depths, hoping to get burned, if just a little.

“Oh, fuck it,” Nate announced as he finally decided to change her dreams of what it felt like to be kissed by him.

He cursed? She’d only heard him curse when she injured him or got away from him. It wasn’t something he’d done except in those instances. It almost made her giggle.

When he kissed, he put his whole body into it, which made her more than just tingle. It was like she was on fire. His hands fisted in her hair, like he wanted to hold her steady as he dove into it full force. It could have been overwhelming if she hadn’t been anticipating what it felt like to have him against her.

While one hand fisted in her hair, another one had traveled down her side to her very short dress that was now being raised just a bit. Her hands were all over at once, in his hair, down his backside and up his suit jacket to hold on.

There was a pool table, a desk, a chair, the wall. If she could just maneuver him to one of those places, then maybe his hand could make more progress. The cool air from the open terrace window reached places that she did not wish to be cooled. He had done that to her.

She had managed to pull his shirt out of his pants. As she ran her hand up his bare back, that intensified their kiss and only urged his hand higher and closer to where she wanted him to be. His breathing became heavier, making her gasp against his roving tongue. She couldn’t clearly think with all the moaning and gasping going on. She just wanted him to finish what he started. Damn his marriage and his perfect life. If he didn’t strip her down and have his way with her, she’d do it for him.

Grinding her hips into his, his wandering hand brushed up against her underwear, making her groan with pleasure. She needed him, right then and there. Then he stopped. Just stopped, pulled her hand out from underneath his shirt, her other hand that had fisted in his short hair, pulled her dress down and walked away as quickly as he could.

Being frustrated beyond belief, she stood there for at least twenty minutes to calm her breathing and her dignity. Not twenty minutes after that, she made her way to her villa, packed her bags and left without so much as a word to anyone.

He had thrown her for the biggest loop of her life. Why did he play her so?

Now two years, three months and six days after their last meeting, he stood in an alleyway, asking her to come join him. Not only was he scruffy, he had lost weight. His hair was long, his eyes red, probably from drinking too much. They were the same fuck me blue though, if just a bit sad looking.

She knew what had happened to him in those two years. Son died, marriage crumbled, job lost. Why on earth did he think she could help? They stared each other down in that alley, making the other three younger people uncomfortable. Well, maybe only Hardison and Parker because Eliot just grinned. Her voice was breathy and soft when she spoke with him, telling him that she wanted to join his little scheme. It might be fun, she thought, to work with him one last time.

At the end of the con, when things had gone just as he had planned and had handed them the enormous checks, her heart sang. That much money could set her for life. He smirked her way, even winked as he turned to walk away from the group. They all went their separate ways. Walking to a bench not too far from their meeting site, she dialed his number, if just to say goodbye without prying eyes. As she watched him walk closer, his phone rang. The other three were trailing behind him, talking nonstop about something. He could see her then and smiled.

Sure, he wasn’t her Nate, the one she fooled so many times, the one that shot her (she’d never forgive him for that), the one that asked for her help several times. Could he possibly still be the Nate that had kissed her like she’d never been kissed before or since? The twinkle in his eyes said that yes, he could possibly be that Nate again.

She hoped to be dancing with him very soon.


End file.
